


Claridad

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riken tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claridad

Riken recordaba cómo Susukihotaru mantenía sus ojos bajos antes, prefiriendo ver el suelo en lugar de fijarse en sus alrededores para así evitar notar las miradas que algunos le dirigían.

Eso había quedado en el pasado y ahora caminaba con su cabeza en alto y dirigiendo su vista hacia todo lo que captaba su atención, aunque a veces se sobresaltaba al notar una de las miradas a las que siempre les había temido, mas no por eso se acobardaba ni volvía a su vieja costumbre y sus ojos permanecían firmes.

Eso mostraba que Susukihotaru era fuerte, seguramente mucho más de lo que ella misma creía, y sin duda estaría bien aunque él no estuviese con ella.

Pero eso no quería decir que quisiese dejarla; todo lo contrario. Quería seguir a su lado, quería ser la persona en la que los ojos de Susukihotaru se posaban cuando necesitaba apoyo y quería protegerla cuando fuese necesario.

Y que Susukihotaru pudiese entender eso con un solo toque era una bendición y Riken siempre estaría agradecido por ello, porque aunque tuviese eso claro en su mente no estaba seguro de que podría expresarlo con la misma claridad usando palabras.


End file.
